


Beauty

by narraci



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Escape Plan 2-Hades (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 金布罗做这样的梦很久了，卢克匍匐在他的脚边，身体战栗着扭曲，金布罗在梦中蹲下来，屏住呼吸，捏起卢克的下巴，想要看到他痛苦的表情。





	Beauty

金布罗做这样的梦很久了，卢克匍匐在他的脚边，身体战栗着扭曲，金布罗在梦中蹲下来，屏住呼吸，捏起卢克的下巴，想要看到他痛苦的表情。

他梦里的卢克眼里从来没有仇恨，没有怨愤，他的小师弟从地上看着他，汗水从睫毛上滚落，眼底藏着的是一份信任。毕竟这是做梦，金布罗也很清楚这段梦境是从哪里来的。

那时候他还没有被赶走，卢克自然信任他，他所有的疼痛都是值得的，是任务的一部分，他不会知道金布罗内心那一瞬间的渴望。

想要亲手杀了卢克，想要将双手放在卢克的脖子上，看着卢克挣扎着窒息，脖子上深刻他留下的手印。

卢克从未闭上眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛努力地睁开，努力地想要看着金布罗。

就像现在这样，卢克一点也没怀疑究竟是谁害他落到这般境地，在这电子壁垒之后是谁折磨着他，卢克甚至发抖着往金布罗怀里靠过去，那副可怜的模样让金布罗想要亲吻他的额头。

金布罗了解卢克的感受，真的，他伸手搂住卢克，小心翼翼地抚摸着他赤裸在外的皮肤，金布罗了解他亲手设计的系统，计算是不会出错的。金布罗了解卢克每根骨头此时的疼痛，金布罗手指不由自主加重了力气，想要深入卢克的血肉抚摸到他的骨骼。卢克闷哼一声，却仍将头倚在金布罗的肩膀上没有动弹。

这还不够，这样的情景金布罗幻想过无数遍，早已远远不足够了。

布雷斯林不信任他，周树没把他放在眼里，他的小师弟呢，他的小师弟也没有找过他，没为他说过一句话。小师弟不明白人心险恶，不明白被逐出师门的师兄就不再是师兄了，没必要为他挡风遮雨了，有些事情就没有必要忍着了。

金布罗脱下破破烂烂的囚服，穿上他最满意的西装，立刻就如换了个人般干净整洁衣冠楚楚，卢克跪坐在地上茫然地看着他，又转头去看周树，半晌才反应过来。金布罗微笑着走向他，纡尊降贵地弯腰，揪住卢克略微长了些的头发，迫使卢克对上他的眼睛。金布罗满怀期待地等着，等着卢克眼底的那一蕴信任褪去，死去，消失，而生出新的仇恨，这才对，这才是金布罗想要的东西，能够补足他不完美的梦境的东西。

周树怒吼着想要阻止他，金布罗一拳打在卢克身上，骨节与肌肉相撞的声音使金布罗心生战栗热血沸腾，卢克一口血喷在金布罗的手臂上，烫得金布罗的心都要烧起来了，卢克微微垂下头，避开了金布罗的目光，金布罗有耐心。

他一拳拳砸在卢克的躯体和脸上，金布罗听着卢克骨骼断裂的声音，卢克再也站不起来，他连跪坐着的力气也没有了，他匍匐在地上，口中由于内脏破损而涌出深色鲜血，混着白色的牙齿，金布罗歪着头欣赏着，他勃起了，他很久没有这种快感了，也许某种程度上来说，周树还是对的，程序无法代替所有事情。周树的声音他也听不见了，周树还有用，他不能杀了周树，但他不会让卢克死去的，卢克是他的，理当生活在他亲手打造的地狱中。

金布罗蹲下来，温柔地扶起卢克，让他靠在自己的肩上，他的手掌松松地按在卢克的脊背上，寻找刚才打断的肋骨，卢克微弱地喘息着，本能地往不那么疼的地方依去，金布罗耐心地等着，等卢克努力地睁开眼睛，那双淤血的变形的更加漂亮的眼睛。


End file.
